


no doubles allowed

by lonelyghosts



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Gen, kin drama, spopr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: A conversation between Kinnie Onmain and her patron human (Alary).
Relationships: Alary & Kinnie Onmain
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spoprstuck Fics!





	no doubles allowed

**Author's Note:**

> this is for spopr i love you gays

\-- piningSacrament [PS] started trolling gothicDyke [GD] --  
PS: im sorry… i know i said id leave you alone for a bit while i worked on my quest… but i was looking at your twitter… and i noticed something… o.o  
PS: are you following kitsuneBlossoms?… o.o  
GD: yeah, why do you ask  
PS: oh… you are…   
GD: ???? yeah?? please dont tell me that hes problematic or something i dont wanna deal with yikess again  
PS: don't be mean… yikess is my friend uwu… even if she does go a little overboard sometimes… o.o  
PS: it's just that… he's kin with ookami from sugoi quest for kokoro… o.o  
PS: as an ookami kitsune kin… i'm not really comfy with doubles… o.o  
PS: esp since hes transmasc… and ookami is canonically a trans girl… o.o  
PS: aaaaa… im sorry but could you unfollow him… it just makes me upset… o.o  
GD: oh my god are you one of the 'dont interact if you follow doubles' people  
PS: yes… i'm sorry if i'm making you upset… this is just really important to me… o.o  
GD: asdlgjkadsglksjg fine jesus christ. he posted too much about anime anyways  
PS: aaaaa… thank you… o.o   
PS: do you have any kins by the way… i don't want to follow any doubles of you uwu… we might even share a canon!!!… o.o  
GD: i think you should go back to your quest now bye  
\-- gothicDyke [GD] stopped pestering piningSacrament [PS] --  



End file.
